This invention relates to a split-torque power transmission. Split-torque transmissions have heretofore been complicated and expensive. This is still necessary in many instances, but with the present invention it becomes possible to provide a simple split-torque transmission for use where transmissions are narrow in range or do not require extreme efficiency or where cost is a primary object. Many of the advantages of split-torque transmissions apply to the use of this invention.
Thus, one of the objects of the invention is to provide a split-torque transmission having the inherent advantages of such a structure, yet involving low cost and great simplicity.